


Vivere

by Golbez



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Introspection, Other, Prompt Fic, Random Pairing Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was tiny, incredibly so when compared to his massive frame. Primus and Judy Witwicky meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivere

**Author's Note:**

> The random pairing generator ever so happily tossed Primus/Judy Witwicky/fighting into my head, and I hadn't been able to get it out of my head until I wrote this down. This is a...very strange fic, to say the least.

She was tiny, incredibly so when compared to his massive frame. She was weak too, all flesh and blood compared to the harsh steel of the hand which she lay in now.

She was not one of his children. He should have no business with her, holding her here like this, when her spirit should have gone on beyond already. Yet, it seemed she was resisting the pull of oblivion, and here she was, hovering between life and death, in the hands of a god she had no knowledge of.

She had no spark, yet he could feel the life which flowed through her. Fascinated, he lifted his hand, raising her to his optic level. The golden light from his optics swept over her, and she awoke.

She cried out a name as she shot up, a name he did not recognize. She looked around her frantically, before stopping as though she had just realized... She turned, and raised her head, gazing directly into his optics.

"Let me go back," she said to him, "I need to be there for my son."

He continued to observe her, and she stood up, using his thumb for support. She looked up at him again, and repeated her request.

Her son...His own children never knew him, never knew of their creator. Oh yes, his children held him in the highest regard, but it was only as their distant, faceless god. And they had the AllSpark. It was that which they considered their creator, not him. And certainly they did not regard it as anything more than a means of increasing their number.

He lowered his hand, moving it to his chest as she clung on even as he held her close to his chest. He wished to keep her here, to continue observing this being of flesh and blood who held much more life than any one spark could contain. Yet, she was resisting him, fighting the pull of his spark, the pulsing of a lifetime that had lasted for eons.

When their gazes met once more, Primus saw in her eyes a burning desire he had seen in only a handful of his children - the desire to live.

* * *

When Judy Witwicky awoke once more, everyone called it a miracle. Her husband had been there, barely holding back tears as he hugged her, instead holding back whispers of his fear of being left behind by both his wife and his son.

Her son woke moments later, and the family held onto each other as they promised they would survive this. They would survive this, and they would live.

Many, many days later, Sam would ask her what it had been like for her. Judy would simply look him in the eyes, notice the shadows hidden there, and sigh.

"It was really warm," she would say, "Warm, and nothing at all like being dead should having been."

And that was all she would ever say on the matter.


End file.
